


The Island (Harry Potter/Naruto crossover)

by LifesRichPageant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Being Lost, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desert Island, F/M, Ghosts, Monsters, Rescue, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifesRichPageant/pseuds/LifesRichPageant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up on a strange island to discover he's not alone. By some chance of fate, two world have collided and now it's up to Harry along with his new friends Naruto and Sakura to find a way home. What else lies upon this island? And will they ever be able to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - LoSt and FoUnD

Harry squinted and then covered his eyes from the bright sunshine bearing down on him through the thick web of palm trees above him. His head throbbed with pain, a dark purple bruise was etched on his forehead. That wasn't the only odd pain he felt, he also had the odd sensation of the stones and gravel beneath his feet. Some were sharp enough to dig into the skin and draw blood. That's when he noticed his shoes were missing.

Harry looked down. His trousers were in tatters, his shirt looked like it had been through a war zone, all cut up and shredded. What had happened? He could barely remember. He tried to bring his thoughts back just a few hours but the throbbing pain in his head blocked his memory.

He walked a few steps, pushing past the bushes and the long plants that shot up as tall as he was. He was in a forest, but a very unfamiliar forest. He had never been anyway like this before. He thought he might be in Brazil or an African Jungle or somewhere. But he just couldn't understand why he was there.

As Harry took a few more steps, he came to a clearing. Out of the forest was a field, a lush green field with long, tall grass. All he could see was a sea of green leading up to a bright blue sky. He must have been dreaming. He pinched himself twice. That's when he heard a voice.

"Harry! Harry!"

That familiar voice. He recognised it instantly. He ran in the direction the sound came. Wading through the tall grass, in the distance he saw a bonnet of ginger hair.

"Ron?" Harry called.

"Harry!" came the reply, his voice bellowed until it was raspy and dry.

Ron pushed his way through the grass and then upon seeing his friend jumped up and hugged him. He had never been so affectionate with Harry before, but it was like he hadn't seen him in years. They smiled and laughed and cried together.

Ron looked as equally roughed up as Harry. A thick red scar marking his cheek, his clothes ragged and blackened with soot.

Neither of them could remember what happened. They both walked together through the long grass racking their brains to remember something, anything.

"I just remember waking up in the forest over there." Harry said, pointing back. Ron looked too, but his vision was obscured by the thick green blades that shot upwards like daggers. It didn't seem like grass at all. No grass was this tall. At least none, he had seen before.

They both agreed they were probably in Brazil. Maybe they had been kidnapped and brought here by pirates. The thought sounded ridiculous, but stranger things had happened. They were still in Hogwarts, about to enter their final year. Perhaps someone had cast a spell and they had been transported here. Harry knew he had enemies, a lot of enemies. Perhaps it was one of the Death Eaters finally trying to get rid of him.

It was hot. The sun beat down and they were both sweating profusely.

Together they pushed through the long grass, a seemingly never-ending sea of green until finally they got to the other side. They had managed to push all the way through and there they stood on a hill stop overlooking a small island. They could see the ocean all around them and nothing more.

"This place?" Harry said, his face whitened with shock. "This island....We're trapped."

"This can't be possible. This has got to be an hallucination spell. Don't worry I'm sure it will wear off in a minute, we just have to be patient. It's like a test."

They waited there, standing on the hill top for several minutes but nothing happened. Nothing, but a cool breeze gently blowing through their ragged clothes and then they realised they weren't going to be able to get out of this. Harry looked far out into the deep blue ocean. He thought he saw something. A white speck, too far away to make out properly. It might be a ship, he thought. There was life out there and they weren't alone.

Harry waved his arms above his head to try and attract its attention but just as soon as he had started waving, the ship was already out of sight - gone. Harry bowed his head. Then the thought struck him. He remembered walking down the corridor with Hermione and Ginny. He was in Hogwarts. The image came back to him clearer now.

They were all in their school uniform, Hermione and Ginny in plaid skirt with knee high socks, both in smart blazers. They had both grown up to be such pretty girls. He knew Hermione didn't like being called such words as pretty or cute. It was so childish. She preferred 'beautiful'. She was a beautiful girl. Harry thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. He had always liked her. Ginny too with her long, red hair. He felt proud to be walking the corridor with girls like this. Talking to them gave him a warmth, the feeling of female companionship. He liked the feeling a lot. He wondered why it had taken so long for him to discover it.

"What are you doing after class?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing much." Harry replied. He was still a little nervous and he stuttered his words out. "I guess I'm just going to go to the library to study."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry stuttered again. "No, no, not at all."

"Thanks." Ginny said, smiling and tilting her head in a flirtatious fashion.

Hermione smiled too. "Looks like I should leave you two alone then."

Harry didn't want her to think he was choosing Ginny over her.

"Would you like to come to Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione paused for a moment. That moment of hesitation gave Harry his answer. He felt a bit dejected. Hermione could see the look on Harry's face and felt a bit sorry for him.

"OK, Harry, I'll come for a little while but I have to get an early night tonight. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

Harry's face lit up. "That's great, Hermione. Don't worry, I've got a busy day too."

Then he walked with the girls down the corridor to the library but that's all he could remember. He could vaguely remember people other students walking past but their faces were blurred, it could have been anybody. And then nothing - instant blackness. A faint ghostly voice calling out to him. It was Ginny, she seemed so far away, slipping further into the void.

Harry turned back to Ron upon the hilltop.

"That's all I remember." Harry said, his eyes weary, his brain literally fried from recalling so much information.

"Well, that's better than me. I can't remember anything. Zilch. I just woke up amonst the grass here. I thought I would never get out. I'm so glad I found you Harry. It was like being stuck in some strange nightmare."

Harry looked back at the ocean once again and a sense of dread started to set in.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll find a way, we always do."

Harry usually appreciated Ron's chirpy optimism. But at that moment, he could have strangled him. He didn't believe him at all. He didn't believe there was a way out. They were trapped.

"What's that, Harry?"

Ron was pointing at something down below them, washed up on the shore. There was a mass of seagulls all crying out and pecking at something. Harry wasn't really impressed with Ron's observation.

"Just a bunch of seagulls!" he said. "The beach looks nice though."

Looking below, the beach stretched out long and wide with beautiful white sand. They were definitely on a tropical island. Harry turned to Ron who was still pointing downwards, down to where the waves gently washed into the shore. The seagulls scattered and then he could see someone lying face down in the sand. It was a girl. An odd looking girl. She had pink hair and she was wearing a red vest, a short black skirt and black boots. Her clothes looked as torn and tattered as theres. But she didn't look like any girl they had seen below.

"Come on!" Ron shouted. "There's a girl down there!"

"Ron, wait!" Harry shouted back but Ron had already started making his way down the hill, slipping and sliding until he hit the bottom with a thud. Harry reluctantly followed him. He didn't want to be left alone on a strange island.

They moved over slowly towards the girl. She was motionless. Ron crouched down beside her and checked her pulse.

"At least she's still alive," Ron said with a big cheesy thumbs up. "But looks like she's taken a nasty fall."

Ron inspected her. She had several cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"I wonder where she came from." Harry said.

"No idea, but let's get her away from the shore before the tide comes in."

"Yeah, good idea, Ron."

"Can you carry her?"

"Me?" he seemed a little taken aback by the suggestion. He had never seen himself as the hero type.

"Yeah, you're strong and plus my arm got really banged up. I must have fallen on it."

Harry looked at Ron's right arm. It was dangling at his side. Harry seemed fine now, but still a little sore. They must have all fallen from the sky or something, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, ok, I'll carry her." said Harry, now more assertive. "Where are we going to go?"

"Back on top of that hill for now. You said there was a forest. Maybe we can camp there but right now we just have to get this girl to safety."

"Ok, you got it."

Harry finished his sentenced and knelt down next to the pink-haired girl. He looked at her sleeping face and he saw her headband with the ninja emblem on it. Impossible, he thought. There was no way this was real. Harry didn't waste another moment's thought as he slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other underneath her thighs and picked the girl up in his arms. He struggled at first, almost losing his balance but soon steadied himself. It was difficult walking on the sand with a heavy weight in his arms but he found himself too focused to care.

Harry followed Ron up the hill and there he laid the girl down on the soft, cool grass.

"She's pretty cute, right?" Ron said with a wink.

Harry's face went bright red. "Yeah, pretty cute."

Ron tried slapping her face lightly. She didn't wake up. He had to think of another idea.

"Harry, bring some water up here to splash in her face. That will wake her up."

"How am I supposed to bring sea water up here?"

"Use one of the shells down there. There's lots of them."

Harry didm what he was told. He ran down and gathered up salty sea water in one of the sea shells lying on the shore. He ran back up, careful not to spill any.

"Good work, Harry!"

Ron took the sea shell from him and as gently as he could, poured it over Sakura's face. Still she remained unmoved.

"Don't you know any revival spells, Harry?"

"Yeah, but as you can see, we're a long way from Hogwarts and I don't have my wand!"

Ron heard a tiny moan behind him and both boys' gaze turned to the teenage girl lying on the grass. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried to sit up.

"You're alive!" Harry cried.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, looking around confused.

"I don't know," Ron said. "We just got here. It looks like you had a bad journey here too."

Sakura's head then started hurting as she tried to remember what happened. Harry rushed forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy," he said. "I'm sure your memory will come back to you. I'm a little confused myself. What's your name?"

"Sakura" she answered. "Sakura Haruno."

Harry thought that was a really pretty name. She definitely wasn't from Hogwarts and probably not from the United KIngdom at all with a name like that. She had a fair complexion and bright green eyes, but it was her hair that was most striking. A bright pink. He'd never seen anything like that before.

"Are you ok miss, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so. I should be ok."

Sakura ignored Harry's outstretched hand and stood up. A wave of dizziness then rushed over her. Her knees wobbled and she fell back. Harry was there just in time. He caught her, his arm solidly behind her lower back. He peered over her, and for a moment she stared back at him completely lost in brilliant blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

"You're not from the UK, are you?"

"UK? What is the UK?"

Ron and Harry both laughed. How could she not have heard of the UK. It was slap bang in the centre of the map. With a rich heritage, culture and tradition, the UK was also home to magic and Harry knew his role of maintaining its legacy.

Sakura though couldn't understand why they were laughing. She asked again. "What's the UK?"

Again Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"Konoha Village. I was there yesterday. I remember, but then something happened. There was a bright light. Then nothing and then the next thing I remember was waking up here with you."

"Don't worry, Sakura" Harry said. "We'll try to find a way home. All of us are going home."

Harry felt good now. He was feeling confident, adapting to his new role as hero. It was something he could get used to.

Sakura's stomach rumbled. Ron's then followed.

She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

Harry took Sakura's hand to steady her. She didn't need it but accepted the polite gesture anyway.

"Come on," said Harry. "There's a forest this way. Maybe we can find some food."

"Yeah, good idea!" said Ron.

Harry then led them though the tall grass back towards the forest.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. TrAcKs

1.

When the sun came up and the heat intensified, young Ino Yamanaka hid under the branches away just on the other side of the beach for shelter. It was hotter than hell and their were hundreds of mosquitos sucking on her soft skin. The humidity too was unbearable was sweat poured from her brow. She sat in the shade watching the others on the sun-kissed white beach listening to the quiet chirping of the cicadas all around.

There were several other people on the beach and Ino was glad she found them. Hinata was standing with Naruto looking up at the sky. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing Ino was. And that was, how in the hell did they end up on this island? And how were they going to get out?

Sasuke was there too and he was shouting and arguing with Naruto. Ino could hear them all the way from the other side of the beach. She couldn't make out clear words but she could tell they were both tired and angry.

Ino's memory was hazy. She just remembered waking up that morning in Konoha Village, the same as ever, but then when she met up with Sakura to check on medical supplies, something strange happened. There was noise, a deafening noise, and then the whole world went black. The next thing she knew, Ino was standing alone in a forest, in front of a giant bear. She stood paralysed with fear until Naruto came. He still was able to summon some chakra and hit a ninjutsu technique to stun the bear. He dove and tackled her to the ground so the bear wouldn't hit her and they escaped together - Ino draped over his shoulder, Naruto fearlessly jumping through the treetops.

She must have passed out, she thought because when she woke up she was lying on the beach and there everyone was: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, TenTen, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Temari. Well, almost everyone was there. Sakura was missing. Ino hadn't seen her and neither had anyone else. Still, Ino was just glad to be alive.

The trees rustled behind her. Ino turned around and saw Karin come up behind carrying some cut up logs. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and legs. Ino wondered for a moment what it must have been like for Karin waking up on this strange island for the first time. That realisation that they were lost and helpless.

Karin looked down at Ino with disdain.

"Can't you help us?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just taking a break from the sun."

"You've been taking a break since you got here. It's bad enough that Naruto had to risk his life to save you. You could at least help carry some wood."

Karin dumped the wood into Ino's lap and she begrudgingly picked it up and helped carry half of it over to where the others were.

Sasuke was still arguing with Naruto.

"Why are you giving orders around here, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. "Who made you the leader?"

"Hey, nobody! We have to delegate jobs to everyone that's the only way anything is going to get done. Karin volunteered to help get wood along with TenTen. Everyone is working hard."

"Don't you think we should try and figure out what the hell is going on first?"

"I have no idea, no one does. We all just passed out and ended up here. Maybe it's some strange dream or something or maybe it's a test. But first thing's first. We have to survive. And that means fire, shelter and food. This is like basic training."

"And where is Sakura? If she's here, we can't just leave her in the wilderness. She might die out here."

"I'm sure she's ok, Sasuke."

"I'm really surprised you haven't been looking for her Naruto. I went there and risked my life. There are poisonous snakes scattered throughout this forest."

"We don't even know if Sakura is even on this island. No one has seen her. After all, not everyone in Konoha is here. It's only us. I wonder why."

Hinata then stepped forward, head bowed and fingers touching in front of her.

"You don't think it was when we were on our last mission." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked.

"Remember after defeating the Akatsuki in the Land of Fire, we were all touched by this black oil that came down the trees."

"You really think that has something to do with this?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's the best explanation we've had so far," said Sasuke. "Even if it sounds crazy!"

Sasuke then moved away from the group and pointed to a young man with bleached blonde hair lying unconscious on the beach.

"By the way, who is this guy?" Sasuke asked. "Why did you bring him here? And why does he look so strange?"

"You don't need a reason to help someone, Sasuke." said Naruto. "Imagine if that was Sakura."

"But we don't know this guy."

The group walked over to him. His face and arms were badly sunburnt. He was wearing a school uniform that was now torn and tattered.

The young man suddenly started to wake up.

The others gathered around. All whispering, "He's waking up. He's waking up."

And that was the first sight the young man saw when he opened his eyes. The sight of eight faces silhouetted by the sun.

"Where am I?" asked the young man.

"We were hoping you could tell us." said TenTen.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, in a stern tone like a detective.

"Draco," the young man replied. "Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco Malfoy," Naruto said giving a thumbs up sign. "It looks like today is your lucky day."

"Oh thank you, thank you. But please, my face, it burns. Help me, please."

Temari outstretched her hand and pulled Draco up to his feet. She led him to the trees where Ino had been sheltering under just a few moments before. Draco smiled and shook her hand.

Draco then looked across the beach and at the vast ocean ahead that stretched out to the horizon where the reflection of the sun cast a clear blue haze.

"We're on an island?" said Draco sounding like he was completely lost for words.

"You're a genius, eh?" said TenTen folding her arms. "Where are you from anyway? You don't look like you're from Konoha with those strange clothes."

"Hogwarts. I was in Hogwarts Castle."

"Hogwarts Castle?" said Sasuke laughing. "I've never even heard of that. What do they do there, magic or something?"

"Yes, indeed. We are wizards and we learn to cast spells."

Everyone then burst out laughing but Draco continued.

"I can help you. I can use magic. We can get off the island together. There maybe others on this island. I can help them too."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They were sceptical of Draco's ability. They could do great things with the chakra techniques that had learned but they had never seen real magic. Sasuke wanted to test him on it. He stepped towards him and grabbed him the lapel on his blazer and hauled him to his feet.

"Guess what?" said Sasuke. "We don't use magic. Do you know what we are?"

"I-I don't know." Draco stammered. "I guess you are some kind of ninjas."

"Some kind of ninjas is right."

Naruto came between the two and separated them.

"What he's trying to say is, I think we can help you too."

"Thank you. Thank you." said Draco holding his hands together in a praying motion. Sasuke shoved Draco back down to a sitting position and he winced in pain.

Sasuke thought the guy was just a wuss and would probably just hold them back. "We can't bring him along," he whispered to the others. "He'll just slow us down."

"We're not leaving anyone." said Naruto. "He's part of our group now whether you like it or not."

Sasuke was secretly thinking then how long he really wanted to part of this group. After all, he didn't believe they could actually get off this island. And he wanted to go and find Sakura by himself.

"To hell with you guys!" Sasuke then said.

He then barged Naruto aside with his shoulder and stormed off without saying another word. Ino and Karin called out to him but he didn't turn back and soon he was out of sight deep within the forest.

The group decided to just let Sasuke go and took Draco back to the beach after his sunburn had cooled off. Draco even helped set up the wood for their fire.

Nighttime came quickly. Their first sunset on the island was so beautiful. Unlike any they had ever seen before. The sun was so large in the sky and such a deep crimson red as it melted away into the ocean and blackness took over.

Then it was cold, freezing cold. The group shivered as they huddled around the fire they had made. Naruto wondered if he should have gone after Sasuke. He was foolish sometimes and made some bad decisions. He was hoping deep down that Sasuke would be ok. He had been gone for hours, alone in the forest.

Everyone was quiet now, too tired and cold to talk, all that could be heard was the sound of teeth chattering. Karin and Temari had made everyone jackets made from leaves. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Draco was especially grateful as he sat with his knees pressed into his chest, rocking back and forth hoping and praying that this was just a dream or a nightmare that would end and he would wake up safe and warm in his bed.

It wasn't a dream though and the cold was killing him.

Then Naruto heard shouting and he stood up and turned around. Sasuke was running towards them. He changed his mind fast, Naruto thought.

"Guys," Sasuke shouted. "Over here!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Come over here quickly. I want to show you something."

Naruto instructed the others to follow Sasuke into the forest. Draco was the last to get up, eventually having to be pulled up again by Temari. "Troublesome kid," Shikamaru mumbled.

Draco didn't like Sasuke nor did he trust him and he was a bit worried he was going to pull them all into trap. Still he followed. He didn't have any other choice. He didn't want to be left all alone on the beach.

The group cut down branches with sharp stones they had found as they made their way deep inside the forest. TenTen still had her kunai that she could use to help too. Eventually Sasuke stopped.

"Look," he said. He then pointed over to the muddy path that led all around the forest. There were deep footprints there, several of them. There were other people. The footprints were long and deep. They didn't look like they were from a beast or animal, they looked human but were large and imposing. There was enough footprints too, not just for one person, but several. Naruto and Sasuke tried to count. "Looks like it could be anywhere between five and ten." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I wonder where it leads." said Naruto with his hands behind his head and looking around to where the tracks led.

"I don't know, but maybe one of them is Sakura. Maybe she's with another group. We have to keep looking. We can't give up now!"

Sasuke then ordered the group to continue to follow the tracks around the forest. Naruto groaned. It looked like Sasuke was in charge now.

2.

Harry, Ron and Sakura continued to make their long journey back through the forest. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. They were tired and hungry. Sakura was beginning to feel weak and woozy from lack of food. Her steps became wobbly and she suddenly fell backwards. Luckily Harry was just behind her to catch her just in time.  
Sakura regained her senses quickly.

"Sorry, I just feel weak from hunger." said Sakura clutching her stomach and wincing.

"It's ok," said Harry. "I think we'll rest here."

"No, no, we have to go on. We can't stay in this forest all night."

Sakura released herself from Harry and then staggered forward. She swayed and after a few more steps she fell backwards again and this time Ron was right behind her. He swept her up into his arms. "Please, Ron, put me down, I'm fine."

"Not a chance. You need to rest."

"Ron's right." Harry interjected. "We all need to rest."

Sakura raised her fists and kicked her legs. She was about to punch Ron right in the face.

"No, please, I'm warning you, if you don't put me down, I-I-I-"

But she didn't have time to finish her threat before she fainted, her head rolling limp on Ron's shoulder.

Ron carried Sakura over to the nearest tree as Harry followed closely behind. He set her down gently so her back was propped up against the tree. Ron then pulled out a bottle with some liquid in it.

"Harry, when I first woke up on this island I was near the sea. I grabbed some sea water. I think we should give it to her."

"She can't drink sea water, Ron."

"No, but I can still do this."

Ron pulled his wand from his back pocket and started chanting. Then the bottle sparkled as if washed by a magical spell.

"It's ok now." said Ron. "She can drink it."

"Ron, you're too good." Harry put the bottle to the Sakura's lips and lightly poured. Her eyelids fluttered open and she awoke.

"Welcome back." said Harry.

Sakura smiled but she was annoyed with herself for fainting again. She hated being so weak. But she was kind of glad she met these two guys who were looking after her so well.  
Sakura took the bottle from Harry with both hands and started gulping the water down. Then her eyes focused on something across from her. Harry and Ron noticed she was distracted by something.

"Footprints." she said. "Over there."

Sakura pointed over. "Those are ours." said Ron.

"No, no, further away."

Harry adjusted his glasses. He could hardly see. He then stood up to take a closer look. They were footprints. Many of them. They were long and deep and there all were very neatly in line as if people had been marching. But why were they marching around this forest?

Harry had assumed they were the only ones on the island so he was more than a little intrigued to find them. He helped Sakura to her feet. Ron offered to give her a piggyback but she refused. She said she was fine and after a few wobbles, her spaghetti legs soon strengthened and she was able to walk fine.

Harry still extended a hand from time to time to help her over rocks and through branches. She didn't really need the help but took it anyway.

Harry, Ron and Sakura made followed the tracks until they were exhausted, completely spent.

"I can't go any further." Ron panted.

"Well, I'm not carrying you." Harry huffed.

There was a tiny spark in the night sky and Sakura looked up. There was another, this time a flicker of light coming the other side of the tall, dark hill covered with trees and moss. Another flicker of light, a flame. "There's a fire." Sakura whispered. Ron and Harry nodded their heads in agreement. They walked with a little trepidation up the hill and as they walked higher and higher up the hill the flicker revealed itself into a flame and then a fire. The finally at the top of the hill they saw a giant bonfire. There were people around the fire, shadowed in blackness, they couldn't make them out. They were all singing and chanting in a language I couldn't even understand.

Harry, Ron and Sakura ducked and kept their heads low and thought about what to do next.

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
